DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description)This is an application to establish resources to facilitate cancer research at the Fels Institute for Cancer Research and Molecular Biology at Temple University School of Medicine. The resources will serve a group of ten National Cancer Institute-funded investigators and several other National Institutes of Health-funded investigators. All of these investigators are working on cancer-related research. The core facilities to be funded by this proposal include a Microscopy and Imaging Facility, a Flow Cytometry Facility, a Gene Targeting and Transfer Facility, and a Computer Resources Facility. Together these cores will facilitate the research by the major and minor users at the Fels Institute.